The wonders of fluffy cream
by MissEgoRapter
Summary: With the twins, whenever cream is involved you know there's going to be trouble.


Rewrite of my fanfiction, "Frosting," now renamed "The wonders of fluffy cream,"

A dip of a finger into the can, emerging to plop into a mouth with a satisfied noise only to go back for more. Hikaru watched as this all happened, with lingering eyes. He adverted his eyes and payed attention to the naked cupcake between his fingers. They both had their own can of frosting, to frost the cupcakes for them to eat for entertainment. It was Hikaru's idea after all. To bake a batch of cupcakes out of boredom. He was regretting it now.

Kaoru had barely any of his cupcakes frosted, most of the frosting went into his mouth rather than onto the cupcakes. He kept dipping his finger into the can and wiping the frosting onto his tounge. His finger was now covered in saliva and his tounge, blue. A sight that made Hikaru nervous in a not so bad way.

Hikaru dipped his spoon into the pink frosting can, scooping enough to put onto the cupcake. No matter how he tried to ignore it the noises that the younger were making were not helping at all.

"Kaoru, don't you think you should save the frosting for the cupcakes...and not your mouth?"

Kaoru turned his head to Hikaru in mid lick, his finger halfway wiping the blue substance onto his tounge. "Oh don't worry about that Hikaru, there should be extra cans in the refridgerator," he reassured. Hikaru sulked, his plan to get Kaoru to cease his unknowingly actions were a fail.

He was thankful when Kaoru scooped his finger in a circular motion at the bottom of the can and pouted when he was out of the butter cream but Hikaru sulked once more when he put the can down and made his way toward the fridge.

Hikaru put his spoon into the can and rushed to put his hand on Kaoru's shoulder to stop him. "Do you really think you need more frosting? I mean you don't need to go a sugar high, right?" Hikaru laughed nervously, trying to persuade his brother. Kaoru looked at him silly. "You never cared about how much amount of sweets, or in this case frosting I eat. Why now?"

Kaoru was right. Hikaru never complained about the amount of sweets he consumed. Rather because Kaoru rarely ate sweets, disregarding the offers Hunny-Sempai gave to kaoru, offering a piece of his cake because it is hard to refuse that innocent face. But ever since the pool incident he and Kaoru question sometimes wether that innocent face is really being innocent.

Hikaru's mind was racing ideas, thoughts and excuses to give to Kaoru but during this time period Kaoru sneakily opened the fridge door and took another can of blue butter cream frosting. The noise of the can being popped open snapped Hikaru out of his racing thoughts and payed attention to the boy scooping his finger into the can and bringing it to his mouth.

Hikaru reacted without thinking and before he knew it his hand shot out to grasp his brothers wrist to stop him before the boy could flick his tounge out to taste the yummy substance.

Time stopped. Both reactions of the two boys were different. Kaoru froze, his eyes wide open, staring at Hikaru while the latter was shocked at himself as well. He had never behaved like this, grabbing Kaoru's wrist tightly for a simple reason as such as butter cream frosting.

As if they both knew two identical colored eyes planted themselves onto the icing on the youngest finger. Kaoru was quick to make a move, trying to yank his wrist away and his mouth open to try to get the blue substance into his mouth before Hikaru could but of course older ones are usally the strongest and Hikaru easily yanked the dainty wrist and stuck Kaoru's finger into his mouth and sucked off the frosting. Hikaru sheepishly grinned as he took Kaoru's finger out of his mouth "uh oh look at that it's all gone," no more unknowingly suducing from kaoru anymore, Hikaru thought holding back a smirk. "I don't think so," Kaoru yanked his wrist away from his older brother and stuck his finger back into the can, scooping another hefty amount of frosting onto his finger.

Hikaru froze he forgot about the can and watched Kaoru wave his frosted coated finger side to side with a smug look, taunting him. Once again Hikaru launched himself at Kaoru. One hand grasping the wrist holding the can and the other grasping the blue frosted finger. "Hikaru what do you think you're doing!?"

Hikaru panicked, once again. He didn't mean to act out like this. He just didn't want to jump Kaoru because of his boyish urges and Kaoru licking his fingers like a popsicle did not put child appropriate images in his head. They both wrestled around on the tiled floor. Kaoru stepping backwards to attempt to release his brothers grasp from his wrists. But everytime he took a step backward Hikaru took one forward.

When Kaoru's lower back hit the counter he knew escaping his brothers clutches was too late. His wrists were in the air still being held by Hikaru's hands. They were too distracted to notice the can Kaoru was holding was tipped over too far and because it was in the fridge it defrosted and started melting.

Hikaru finally got ahold of Kaoru and wrapped his mouth around Kaoru's finger again while his free hand wrapped his brothers waist holding him still. "What has gotten into you!?" Kaoru was not getting his brother today, he can just be so confusing at some times. "All I want to do eat some frosting, is that so wrong!?"

Hikaru unlatched his brother's finger with a 'pop'. "Sorry...Kaoru," he felt guilty for some reason. All his brother wanted to do was have his sweet buttercream frosting and because of his selfish reaons he refused to let him. Kaoru sighed "it's alright, I forgive-"

Hikaru looked up confusingly as to why Kaoru stopped between his sentence so suddenly. He froze aswell. To see blue frosting making it's way down his little brothers cheek. Kaoru gasped as he looked up at the can and quickly tilted it back up straight. "Oh...Hikaru can you get off? I need to-" once again

the boy was silenced but for a different reason. He felt a warm heat, more likely a tounge cleaning the frosting off his cheek. His cheeks went aflame as he allowed Hikaru clean the mess. Hikaru was too embarassed, his cheeks tinted with the color pink as he backed away, his eyes adverted.

Kaoru let the can fall from his hand and onto the floor with a loud clatter but both boys took no care. "What was that for...?" The question was left in the air. Hikaru was still close, his hand was still clasped onto Kaoru's wrist and when he looked up the cute confused expression was Kaoru's face was too much. He stepped closer, enough to feel eachother's breath ghosting onto the other's mouth and cupped his cheek. He slowly and softly pressed his mouth onto Kaoru's. He didn't want to scare him away but he did want to steal a kiss. Even though Hikaru's eyes were closed Kaoru's eyes were wide open, confused and surprised. Just what was Hikaru doing? Incest was forbidden. Especially with a pair of twin brothers but he couldn't shake the feeling of this is so right. So he didn't refuse as Hikaru pushed him backwards a little as his older brother's hand pressed against the counter next to him to steady himself.

They parted but their mouths still were brushing against eachother. Their eyes met again and Kaoru's mouth opened as Hikaru's tounge poked out and the two were kissing more fervently. A pair of hands was in Hikaru's hair, grasping tightly and tugging. While one hand was on Kaoru's cheek stroking gently. Hikaru slowly pushed Kaoru onto the counter but hearing a squish he stopped. He pulled back realizing he had layed Kaoru onto the batch of cupcakes.

"Ewww," Kaoru sat up quickly and tried to look at his back. As Kaoru was twirling around trying to take a look, Hikaru could see that the cupcakes have gotten his back and into his hair. He looked at the batch of cupcakes on the counter which was now a clad of frosting and squished vanilla dough.

Hikaru was quick to think and grabbed Kaoru's wrist and pulled him upstairs and into their room. Locking the door on the way in, Hikaru realized Kaoru was already in the bathroom stripping away the tainted clothing and throwing them into the waste basket. Hikaru heard the shower turn on and he hesitantly walked into the bathroom seeing the figure of his younger brother trying to get the frosting out of his hair by threading his fingers through his auburn locks. The elder knocked lightly on the glass of the shower door and watched as the figure perk it's head toward him and get closer.

"Care for some help?" Hikaru looked sheepish. "I mean it was my fault," he put a hand to the back of his neck. Kaoru stood there for a minute, thinking before he moved out of the way to let Hikaru in. The latter was happy that Kaoru didn't just flat out reject him. As Hikaru was taking off his own clothing he heard Kaoru's voice over the water running. "It just got into my hair the rest got on my clothes but luckily those wernt designer,"

Hikaru nodded meekly and got into the steaming shower. He watched as Kaoru tilted his head and used both hands to remove the sticky blue cream. He laughed and replaced Kaoru's hands with his own. "let me help you with that," he said as he watched Kaoru pout from the mirror they had installed in the shower. The younger eyes fluttered closed and he leaned back toward his brothers touch. The feeling of his fingers threading through his hair and massaging his scalp was relaxing.

"Feels better to have someone elses hands in your hair than your own, right?" the older laughed and watched his younger nod weakly.

"Hey...what was that stunt back in the kitchen all about?" Kaoru asked, his eyebrows furrowed. Hikaru froze "what stunt?" he laughed nervously. My life will end if Kaoru hates me forever just because of that kiss, Hikaru thought. "You know what stunt, the one where you got all sexual with me," Kaoru turned his head slightly enough to look at his brother with his eyebrow raised. Hikaru studdered "U-um w-well you know, horomones! Those darn horomones,"

"That's your excuse? Horomones?"

The elder huffed and grabbed a shampoo bottle "I got all the frosting out," he said as he squirted the shampoo into his palm and rubbed the soap vigorously into his brother's hair trying to distract him. "H-hey!" Kaoru flailed around trying to get out of his brother's grasp. Because of his desperate moves the soap in his hair was making it's way down his forehead and heading for his golden eyes and Kaoru felt this. "H-Hikaru stop! The soap is going to get in my eyes!"

"Huh?" The elder ceased his actions immediately and watched his brother go under the shower head to wash away the bubbles. During this Hikaru turned into a pervert and watched as the soap bubbles left his brother's hair and slowly slid down his back. He took note of how slender and feminine looking his body was. His waist curving slightly meeting his hips in perfect motion. Flat stomach, barely any muscles. Even though Hikaru would never admit it, that's how he liked his little uke.

Wait...his?

Before he could even justify this thought, Kaoru turned around and tipped his head backwards letting the water hit his face. Hikaru gaped as he stared shamelessly. His eyes lidded as he could feel lust slowly taking over his body.

"Hey Hika? Could you hand me the body wash?" Kaoru said his hand outstretched, waiting for Hikaru but Hikaru had other ideas. He grabbed Kaoru's wrist for the umpteenth time that day and pulled him to his chest. Face to face, chest to chest, Hikaru cupped his cheek. "Hikaru?"

With that breathy sigh from the younger, Hikaru pressed his lips with Kaoru's. Used to the feeling and not so surprised considering Hikaru had already kissed him today, he kissed back. Because Kaoru was kissing back, Hikaru felt more confident and started stepping forward, making Kaoru step backwards until his back was pressed against the wall of their shower. A lusty "Hikaru," was echoed throughout the shower as they both parted, panting.

A hand drifted lightly across his side, trailing down underneath his thigh to cup around the bottom of his knee and was pulled up to wrap around his waist. Hikaru did the same to the other thigh and pressed closely to Kaoru, his body being supported by his legs wrapped around his brother's waist and his back against the wall. Kaoru wrapped wrapped his arms around Hikaru's shoulders, pulling him closer. The naked feel of their skin rubbing against eachother created sparks and no not the 4th of July sparks.

Kaoru was stroking his brother's hair as he felt Hikaru stroking his lower back. Hikaru had his cheek pressed against the other and his mouth close to his ear, his tounge poking out and giving a languid lick to the shell of his ear. Kaoru moaned lightly and tugged on Hikaru's hair as if to say he liked it.

Kaoru shivered as Hikaru's arm wrapped around the bottom of his arse and his other arm wrapped around his lower waist as he was peeled off the wall. "Where we going?" was all Kaoru could ask as he put his chin on the other's shoulder. "Bed," was all Hikaru could reply.

He kicked the door open, ignoring the sound of the shower still going on and layed Kaoru on the bed, pinning his wrists onto the soft covers and hovering over him. Still naked, the warm water droplets cascaded down Hikaru's body and onto Kaoru's. The cold air of the air condioning causing goosebumps to prickle on their porcelain skin.

Kaoru couldn't ignore the hand drifting around his hip so when he pushed against it, Hikaru couldn't help but smirk. "You like this?" his hand drifted closer to Kaoru's arousal and listened to him whimper. "Hi-Hikaru," Kaoru moaned out, gripping the sheets below. "Later," he chuckled, climbing up Kaoru's body and pressing their chests together. Kaoru pouted "not fair,"

"Totally fair," Hikaru leaned down and licked his brother's neck. Feeling Kaoru giving him more access, Hikaru latched onto his neck, licking, sucking even nibbling a bit. Kaoru bit his lip, stifling his moans but Hikaru did not like that. He lifted his head to look at Kaoru and smirked "C'mon Kaoru let me hear those delicious moans spill from your mouth as I tease and toy with your body,"

Kaoru hesitantly unlatched his teeth from his lip as he watched Hikaru. "That's a good boy," Hikaru said as he went back to his neck, slowly going down to his collarbone. Kaoru lifted one of his hands to fist in Hikaru's hair and his mouth was open letting out pants and half moans. He gasped and waited in anticipation as Hikaru went past his collarbone and kissing his way down to his chest. Hikaru's finger traced lightly on a pert nipple.

Kaoru pushed up against the finger to attempt to create more friction but whined when the finger left suddenly but cried out when a warm heat was replaced. "Oh Hikaru," he moaned out as he felt Hikaru's tounge lick his nipple.

"Hikaru please, you're torturing me,"

The chuckle he emitted left vibrations on Kaoru's chest. "Beg," was all he said as he bit on his nipple lightly and pulled. "I-I ..." the dark red blush on Kaoru's cheeks was too hard to miss.

Teasing Kaoru was too fun. He unlatched from Kaoru's chest and gave butterfly kisses on the way down past his navel. He could hear Kaoru's breath hitch when he stopped before his pelvis. There was no need to remove clothing since they were already naked so Hikaru could see his younger brother's arousal clearly and since it was still daytime the sun leaked through the open window and glowed throughout the room.

"Hika...p-please...touch me...make me feel good,"

With that plea the older brother felt pleased and gave his uke his reward. He grabbed Kaoru's arousal in his hand and gave the tip a peck of the lips. When he heard Kaoru moan he decided to go further. Opening his mouth to fit the right amount, he engulfed the arousal slowly. He started at a slow pace, giving Kaoru time to breathe.

"A-ah, Hikaru..." the younger breathed out, his arm wrapping around the pillow underneath him and his other hand fisting in Hikaru's hair.

The noises of wet sucking and moans were heard throughout the room. Hikaru groaned and lifted three fingers to Kaoru's open mouth. Kaoru looked at them for a minute as if they were some foreign object he had never seen before. But netherless he lifted his head up to take them into his mouth, his moans now muffled.

Hikaru feeling as if his fingers were now wet enough, took them out of his mouth and moved them to stop just before Kaoru's hole. He let go of his arousal with a wet pop. "This might be better if you were on your stomach," he stated. Hikaru watched as Kaoru sat up and turned to sit on all fours, his arse in the air as he grabbed a pillow and wrapped his arms around it while he stuffed his embarassed face in the pillow.

He could see his arse more better now and placed a hand on one of the cheeks and rubbed it as if to reassure him. He placed a wet finger against his hole and pushed in slowly. Hikaru could feel Kaoru's muscles tense from the intrusion. The younger Hitachiin was obviously not used to the feeling and squirmed as Hikaru put another finger in. Hikaru reached around and stroked his hard on lightly and inserted the third finger hearing Kaoru whine.

Hikaru was thrusting his fingers into Kaoru hard now, his hand on the younger's lower back. He could hear Kaoru moaning and panting happily everytime the edge of his fingers brushed against the bundle of nerves but Hikaru knew it would need something bigger to make him scream. Hikaru retreated his fingers, ignoring the whine he caused from Kaoru. Hikaru looked down, he knew he couldn't do Kaoru dry so he leaned over and whispered into his ear. "It's either get lubrication or you can suck me," he said seductively. They both knew they didn't have lubrication, surprisingly.

Kaoru lifted his head from the pillow to look at Hikaru with a worried look. "Suck?" he asked. Hikaru nodded his head at sat back, opening his legs for a better view. The young boy whimpered before crawling over and settling himself between his brothers legs. Kaoru looked back and forth to Hikaru and the hard on he had in his hand. "Don't tease me ok? I've never done this before,"

Hikaru stroked his hair. "It's alright, I wont tease you," he smiled reassuringly. Kaoru nodded before giving a lick. Hikaru groaned and tipped his head back, spreading his legs more. Seeing this reaction Kaoru gave a long cat lick to his shaft before taking the entire lengh into his mouth. "Hah...Kaoru," Hikaru fisted his hand into Kaoru's hair, tugging at some moments. He flinched when his brother's magical tounge went underneath the tip and rubbed at his sensitive spot.

He knew he was about to cum, judging by the pre-cum that was running down his lengh and watching Kaoru lick it up. So he wasn't surprised when he hesitantly pushed Kaoru backwards and postioned himself to Kaoru's entrance. Kaoru nodded and Hikaru pushed in, hearing Kaoru gasp and wrapping his legs around his waist. He did the same thing with his arms, wrapping them around his shoulders and pulling him tight against him as he felt himself being streched to his limits.

Balls deep Hikaru finally stopped, panting he waited for Kaoru to become acustomed to the new feeling. Kaoru too, breathing heavily. Finally he pushed back making Hikaru growl. "Move," he commanded.

Hikaru started off in a slow pace but the more he thrusted, the more Kaoru moaned and when he hit that sweet spot that made Kaoru yelp he finally gave in to his selfish pleasure. Grabbing Kaoru's hips and digging himself deeper every thrust but Kaoru wasn't complaining. The heat in his lower stomach was too much and he let the noises spill out of his mouth, not caring if anyone in fact heard them but his arousal was being neglected so he grabbed it himself and moved quickly. "A-AH! Hika...mmmm...harder!"

Hikaru didn't know if it was possible to go harder, considering the pace he was going at and because of that pace he wasn't going to last very long. He stuffed his face into Kaoru's neck and let out his own pleasured noises. "Hika! I'm gonna-" he never did finish that sentence as he released into his hand and onto both their chests. Hikaru too was headed for the finish line as he thrusted a few more times nearing his end.

His cry was muffled into Kaoru's neck as he came in Kaoru, coating his insides with his seed. Hikaru slumped against the other one as they both panted, trying to catch their breath. Hikaru pulled out of Kaoru with a hiss and fell beside Kaoru, snuggling against him. "That's...going to hurt in the morning," Kaoru pointed out as he snuggled in Hikaru's hair.

"Sorry,"

"Mmf...it's alright, it was worth it,"

Hikaru smiled into his brothers chest. "Love you Kaoru," he waited for the response he always knew that was going to come.

"Love you too,"

They both nodded off in eachothers arms but they couldn't completely because a noise in the distance was preventing them to do so. "Hey Hikaru...the shower's still on,"

"Arggg!"

**A/N: Well as you can tell that was my first smut. Not too shabby eh? I felt like my old fanfiction "Frosting" was just not cutting it so I built a new plot with a well needed smut because I felt like it. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about my other fanfic, "Sex doesn't revolve around everything," I'm just a little ...stuck. Yeah...stuck. I need plot bunnies. Also I feel like smut and romance is a weakness for me to write. More like horror and suspense is a strong genre for me to write. So after I finish my Sex doesn't blah blah blah I'll be updating more of that type of story. Another thing is since I take forever to just update one chapter, im changing up my gameplay. When I think of a story I will write it (or type it) and if I finish a chapter i'm not gonna update it immediately. Im waiting till I've finished the entire story! So I don't have to worry about backing out or getting bored of the story. Because I havent posted It online yet! So yeah there you go ^^.**

**I think this is the longest i've ever typed for a oneshot ( ._.) **


End file.
